


Hawaii or Bust!!

by Fanguin



Category: Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: AU where tadashi never died..., BEGINS with fluff only, Don't read if you don't like, Fluff and Humor (more or less), Incest, M/M, because I'm denial..., hidashi, later chapters will get smut...ier(?), look out for other dis. references..., recently enabled anonymous commentary-so comment away!, the tags and characters will update as the story progresses!, yet the events in the movie still took place(more or less)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanguin/pseuds/Fanguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi's got a huge spring break planned for everyone and it's time he and his love bird got out of the nest! However, something isn't right on this island paradise; and whatever it is, it's going to hit the team like a ton of bricks. These next two weeks were going to test a lot of things..... especially his love for Hiro. </p><p>(Leave me as many disney references: {quotes, jokes, popular lines, etc.} as you'd like in the comments! I can work with just about everything. Along with a few tricks up my own sleeve.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is not your cup of tea. I'm a bit new here so i'll try to adjust accordingly. If anyone has any suggestions or tips i'd be happy to hear them! Please enjoy the beginning of my first true fan fiction! (Wish me luck!)

“What’s going on?” Tadashi asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Nothing,” Hiro replied all too quickly, “I just don’t like flying all that much.”

“Hey, don’t be so nervous.” the older brother stated. “You know you have a better chance of being flattened by an eighteen-wheeler than going down in a plane crash.”

“GREAT, THANKS.” Hiro muttered with sarcasm thick in his speech.

“Besides, the skies are supposed to be clear for the next few days anyway, so we couldn’t have picked a better time to fly.” Tadashi added. Hiro only clutched himself and looked at the terminal floor for comfort. Instead he was greeted with a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and a soft peck on the forehead by his older brother, which he was fine with. He knew that his brother loved him, after being what was considered an item for over a year now, so he hated making him concerned for his well-being. It always turned tadashi into more of a nervous wreck than Hiro was in the first place. 

“You know, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” the older brother sputtered quickly.

“NO, i still wanna go!” Hiro rebutted. “You already bought the tickets, and everyone would be disappointed if we didn’t show! So.. we’re definitely going!” Hiro was always Tadashi’s top priority, and Hiro loved that about his brother. It made him feel…. special; which in Tadashi’s eyes, he was.

“Alright,” Tadashi sighed as he drew Hiro closer to him, “if you say so.”  
Hiro had to admit, his brother knew how to make him feel better. In Fact, he couldn’t remember a time when Tadashi hadn’t found some way to comfort him. He gave his brother a quick smile and leaned on his torso with Tadashi’s arm wrapped around him protectively. He took this time to survey his surroundings once more: The two had been sitting in these chairs for over two hours, waiting for the 8:00 A.M. flight to Hawaii to begin the boarding process. They were heading there for the two week Spring Break that the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology gave to their robotics students. Tadashi had proposed the idea to the entire group back at the lab in early November. Everyone jumped at the idea instantly. Honey Lemon wanted to go snorkeling and research different chemical advances in the marine life while Go-Go brought up the idea of mountain biking on volcanic trails. Wasabi just wanted to relax on the beach but Fred almost went ballistic when he found out that their would be an international game expo held in HonoLuLu for a few days. Tadashi was itching to test out some new hydro-tech in the waters out there because the conditions would be perfect, and Hiro?..... he just wanted to be with Tadashi. Even if it meant riding in a PLANE for almost two hours. Aunt Cass said she could use the time to travel to Metropolis so she could visit her friend's family. She was always mentioning the Parrs; how much they traveled and how badly she wanted to meet them. It never really caught Hiro’s interest though, he always wanted to be around the one person that mattered most to him. Tadashi that is.

“Flight 124-A to HonoLuLu; GATE- 15 is now boarding!” Blaired the airport intercom.

“That’s us Hiro!” Tadashi said ecstatically as he jumped up. Hiro whined at the sudden absence of warmth at his side, leaving him to slouch into his brother’s previous seat. He reluctantly stood up and grabbed his suitcase as the two got in line for the boarding process. Hiro took a shaky glance at his older sibling. Tadashi was practically radiating happiness as he prepared their tickets. Hiro snapped his head back towards the approaching entrance. He was going to do this. For Tadashi. Even if it meant being suspended in an airtight cabin with… low ceilings….. and…. claustrophobic seats….

“No! Stop it! Stop-” Hiro muttered as he quietly slapped himself in an attempt to pull it together. He took a deep breath and stepped forward to the edge of the attendant’s podium. Tadashi almost threw the tickets at the lady when she put her hand out for them. After they were scanned, Hiro’s legs felt as heavy as lead as he forced his way down the bouncing corridor to the giant metal death trap. He kissed the ground goodbye as he stepped onto the plane with his older brother in the lead. He tried hard to swallow the lump of fear in his throat, but all he could do was try not to choke as his brother came to a halt in front of him.

“Ah ha! Twenty-six & twenty seven!” Tadashi said with obvious adrenaline in his voice. Hiro left his brother to the heavy lifting of the luggage while he scrambled for the window seat. The promise of outside being so close just barely kept him from losing his sanity in this situation. 

“Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Baymax at home?” Hiro said shakily.

“Well,” Tadashi said grunting as he closed the overhead baggage compartment and plopped down in the seat next Hiro, “considering he needed more than five days to update, and we needed the space for our tech… yes. I do.” Hiro squeezed his brother’s hand lightly. This was nothing like flying with Baymax. That was free, and under his influence, and…. OUTSIDE. Hiro’s anxious thoughts were interrupted by Tadashi’s body fully engulfing him. He had moved the arm rest up so he could access his scared shitless love. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Tadashi said with complete and utter reassurance. The way he said it wasn’t like he just came up with it. It was more like a fact. Like Tadashi wouldn’t LET anything bad happen to him. That made his body relax to it’s fullest extent. Hiro was completely calm now. Nothing could get to him like this; holding his brother in a warm embrace. After a long moment on the sparsely populated plane, the two relaxed their hold on each other as they prepared for the flight ahead. Hiro, once again, leaned into Tadashi’s side with their fingers entwined at Hiro’s midsection and began to drift off into his daydreams of robots and technological advances. 

“I love you.” Tadashi whispered down at his seemingly sedated little brother.

“I love you more.” Hiro slurred into Tadashi’s shirt with a smile.

“I love you most.” Tadashi finished as he placed a final gentle kiss on top of Hiro’s head.  
The plane began to back out of the spot as it was led to the runway, but Hiro was pretty much asleep now. Tadashi smiled at his little genius as he buckled the both of them up for take off.


	2. Day 1: TERMINAL Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh geez!” Tadashi yelled. “Now we’re going to be late!”  
> “What?!” the rest of the group asked in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading so far. As many of you may know, this is my first fanfic I've ever done. So, whatever little compliments I do get flatter me beyond belief! I apologize if the quality isn't exactly the same as my prologue (let me know in the comments and I'll work on that), with finals this week I just wanted to get a real chapter out before testing wears me out. For those of you looking forward to smut, don't worry. It'll be there within the next two chapters (which i WANT to have up by the end of next week). Now, i'll shut my talking hole and let you all get to reading chapter two!

“HIRO!” screamed a brightly dressed Honey Lemon, sprinting towards the unsuspecting boy. He shifted his view from the phone in his hands to the neon skyscraper about to blitz him. Hiro and Tadashi had been waiting at the gate for the rest of the group to land for about three hours now. Hiro was more than a little shaky after experiencing a bit of what Tadashi called a bumpy landing. However, Hiro was sure it was more of a ‘THE ENGINES HAVE FAILED!!!! PASSENGERS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!’ kind of landing. He was just happy to walk off of that thing in one piece. They sat down in the nearby terminal chairs when they discovered that the others’ flight had been delayed due to a landing gear malfunction.  
“It’s so good to see you two!” Honey blurted out as she lifted Hiro up and off of his chair in a tight hug, making him drop his phone in the seat. Tadashi stood up with a smile, unable to tell that his brother was being asphyxiated right next to him. That or he just thought it was hilarious.  
“It’s good to see you too.” Hiro strained to say, with his diaphragm being crushed and cheek smushed into her collar bone. She was sporting a spaghetti strap top that had a yellow and pink tye-dye design that complimented her glasses and hot pink hair band. This was accompanied by white capris and wedge heel sandals to complete the look.  
“How’s it hangin’?” Go-go nonchalantly stated as she strolled over with Wasabi and Fred. She was wearing her usual leather jacket, t-shirt, dark jeans, and black converse. She was chewing her gum noticeably with Fred hot on her heels with what seemed to be excitement. “What’s up Hiro!?” Fred called to the young Hamada, of course without a reply due to Hiro’s current situation. He was wearing an “I <3 video games,” beanie that kept his dirty blond hair from falling in his face, along with a short sleeved red “Snakezilla” t-shirt, cargo shorts, and white high-tops.  
“Uh… not to ruin the mood but ah… little help?” Wasabi asked in worry. Even though he was a pretty burly dude, the man could only carry so much. He was on the brink of collapsing from the weight of seven full pieces of luggage when Tadashi and Fred dashed over to help.  
Honey Lemon quickly released Hiro, who was now blue in the face, and ran to grab her large rolling suitcase from Wasabi. After taking a moment to gasp for air, Hiro put his phone back in his pocket and hopped off of the seat to gather his own luggage. “Who needs… baggage claim… anyway!? *whoo!*” Wasabi said bent over, breathing heavily. He was wearing a red head cloth-- to keep his dreads together--, along with a button-up tropical shirt, cargo shorts, and white calf-high socks with his tan sandals. After everyone exchanged their greetings and became situated, Tadashi set everything in motion.  
“Well,” he said looking down at his phone, “the shuttle should be at the pick-up lane in about twenty minutes.”  
“Then we better get going!” Fred interjected.  
“We wouldn’t want to be late for….” he instantly dropped his book bag and rummaged around blindly until he felt whatever it was that he was looking for.  
“Ha!” he said under his breath. Fred yanked out a thick folded sheet of paper that he flawlessly unraveled into a poster easily taller than him and as wide as his arms could strech. “The International Game Expo!!!!!” he said muffled behind the enormous picture. Hiro had to admit, the poster peaked his interest, as well as the rest of the team’s. It depicted what seemed like thousands of arcade style games, all inside a massive convention room with little indicators that gave little blurbs on different events that were to take place here and there, such as the; -PUMP IT UP DANCE OFF -LIVE VOICE ACTOR PANEL DISCUSSION -NEWEST GAME TECH. SHOWCASE & -CONSOLE RACING TOURNAMENT. There were way too many colorful lights to count and the title was printed in bold, neon green letters at the top that were surrounded by popular game characters from all time periods.  
“You do realize that it isn’t for another two days right?” Go-go said with a sarcastic chuckle.  
“I know, but it’s so EXCITING!” he exclaimed shaking the poster vigorously, which suddenly broke the group from their gaze. Fred expertly folded the poster back and slid it into his book bag while he threw the whole thing on his back once more.  
“Oh geez!” Tadashi yelled. “Now we’re going to be late!”  
“What?!” the rest of the group asked in unison.  
“The shuttle leaves in five minutes!” he replied with anxiety in his voice. Without another word, everyone took off down the crowded path towards the vehicle pick-up lanes. Go-go was well in the lead as she darted between people left and right to avoid slowing down. The others grouped up, only to be delayed even more as Wasabi, who was leading the group, thought it was necessary to pardon himself to every person that he bumped into when he tried to run. Which was EVERYONE.  
“Ugh!” Go-go muttered as she swiftly backtracked to the painfully slow mass of pedestrians she called her friends.  
“Come on!” she yelled in annoyance as she grabbed Wasabi by his free hand. Go-go went for the first opening she saw, which was through anyone that got in her way.  
“Sorry!” Wasabi kept repeating to the people they were constantly charging through.  
She yanked hard on Wasabi’s arm, which in turn forced him to run after her faster as she cleared a path by shoving people to the side and yelling at those that weren’t paying attention to the asian chick running with a babbling silverback gorilla behind her. The others used Wasabi’s wake in the crowd as a path to prevent them from getting trampled by the hundreds of thousands of other visitors.  
“Come on Hiro!” Tadashi warned. He had entangled his fingers with his brothers to ensure Hiro’s safety and his sanity. If Hiro had gotten lost because of Go-go’s fast paced nature, he would’ve had her head. But, it would hopefully never come to that. He just had to hold on a little longer.  
Hiro on the other hand thought Tadashi wasn’t moving fast enough. With him holding up the rear, Hiro felt like he was being treated as a little kid again, which he loathed. Being in the back meant that it wasn’t safe for someone like Hiro up in the front, and that didn’t make any freaking sense!  
“I’m just as capable!” he stated angrily in his own head. “I don’t need to be treated like some weakling!” he screamed inside. This internal rant lasted for a while within Hiro’s conscience. That is, until he gets a glimpse of Tadashi’s face. His features are steely and rock solid, like he could stare down a demon if he had to. It’s something he hasn’t seen in a long time. Hiro knows that Tadashi only gets this way when he’s protecting.... him. Then he notices how hard he’s gripping his brother’s hand, or more importantly, how hard his brother was gripping back. Hiro finally realizes that this isn’t being treated like you’re immature, it’s being treated like you’re important or valuable. In all seriousness, that’s all that Hiro wanted; especially if it was from the one he loved. After realizing this, Hiro’s cheeks break out into an intense red flush. He runs a bit closer to his loving brother now, in the hopes that he could hide the embarrassment of his own internal immaturity and blind stupidity from the random strangers that he would most likely never see again in his life.

After what seemed like ages, Go-go finally caught sight of the vehicle pick-up lane exit doors.  
“COMING THROUGH!” she shouted through the mass of linebackers as she reached out to push the door open. The team burst from the doors and crossed the busy car lane at top speed, desperate to make it to the shuttle lane in time. The weather was nice though. They might have stopped to admire the crystal blue sky and lush greenery, if they weren’t currently running like their lives depended on it.  
“There it is!” Tadashi screamed from the back.  
“It’s the ‘Oasis’ shuttle!” he stammered as he trips on the curb. Just as the small indigo bus is about to pull-off, Go-go hits the afterburners. Leaving her dufflebag behind, she clears what must be at least seventy five yards in just a few seconds as she jumps to a halt, directly in front of the shuttle with her arms out. The driver is startled by the suicidal girl as he slams the brake pedal, sending the whole bus lurching to a stop. Go-go lets her arms fall to her sides and relaxes her posture as she winds down from her speedy performance. She’s barely panting when she turns to look back at the team.  
“Made it!” she says with a confident smirk, only to slip into an annoyed gaze when she finds the group huddled around each other attempting to catch their breath.  
“Woman up.” she said with grit and a distinct eye roll. However, it was delivered more like a frustrated command instead of a piece of friendly advice. Wasabi only flops onto his back in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey, did you see what I did with the chapter title? *snickers to self about terrible pun* To reiterate; I apologize if the quality isn't exactly the same as my prologue, let me know in the comments and I'll work on that.  
> I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for new (and hopefully improved) chapters this weekend! P.s.: I like comments :-).....
> 
> I almost forgot!!!: please tell me what disney references you all would like to see in chapters to come! I can work with pretty much anything!


	3. Day 1: Arrival at Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please feel free to gather your luggage, as we are approaching the Resort.” the driver said over the intercom. Just as the speaker system clicked off, the small bus entered a narrow curving tunnel that opened into a breathtaking paradise. The sight before them, made the whole team stare out of the windows in awe. Honey Lemon even silently snapped a picture on her phone.... like she always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting my first attempt at a fan fiction series. Please keep an eye out for updates as I plan on posting frequently! Feel free to leave comments! ( I strongly desire your feed back 0-0"..........) Also, keep an eye out for disney references and foreshadowing in this chapter.

“Oh my gosh!” Fred nearly screamed. The entire crew, plus the shuttle driver, jumped at the remark as Fred smacked a window on the right side of the bus with almost his entire body. His eyes lit up as everyone else rushed to his side, expecting to see what sounded like some major catastrophe.   
“It’s the IGE convention center!” he whispered with more wonder than a child on christmas day. The rest of the team simply gave him a disgruntled look and returned to their seats. Just off of the right side of the bridge the bus was navigating, there stood a low bearing structure with a glass top dome. The large rotunda sat nestled within many slightly shorter buildings and shops that littered the road in front of it. It was painted sky blue with a small courtyard at the entrance that acted as a roundabout intersection. It was surrounded by people that were hanging up large banners to showcase the IGE to passers by. Wasabi, now fed up with Fred’s loud gawking, reached his right hand out to Fred’s shoulder and peeled him off of the glass; only to have him land on his back and lie on the bus floor, effectively snapping him out of his glorious moment.  
Hiro began to laugh lightly at the two men bickering about Wasabi’s actions and their justifications. Go-go, on the other hand, wasn’t laughing quite so lightly, while Honey Lemon sat, or lack there of, moving to the beat of some new pop song that was so loud Hiro could faintly hear the words.  
“S..U….G.A.R?” he questioned, ever so slightly too loud. Miraculously, Honey Lemon managed to hear his utterance over the blaring tunes. She shot her gaze over to Hiro immediately with an elated smile.   
“YOU LIKE THIS SONG TOOOOO?!” she yelled dashing over to the seat next to him. Hiro had no time to react before she was upon him.  
“HERE! YOU LISTEN!” she blaired once again, pulling her earbuds out. Hiro didn’t even have the split-second required to alert Tadashi for help when she lowered the headphones to his ears.  
“NO WAIT!” he tried to stammer, but by then it was too late. Honey shoved the buds into his ears and held them there for a moment while she bobbed her head to the beat she had memorized. Hiro’s body went completely stiff and he grimaced at raw the volume. He might as well have jabbed at his ear drums with rusty, dull knives. It would’ve been much more enjoyable than this.  
“S...U....G.A.R! JUMP INTO YOUR RACING CAR! SAY: SUGAR RUSH!!” the chorus screamed, “SUGAR RUSH!! HEY!” After the chorus repeated, Honey removed the torture devices and smiled as she dashed back to her previous seat with her music. Hiro, now temporarily deaf, went completely numb with a lazy eyed, blank expression set on his face. He could hear his heart beat like a drum as every little bump and shift made him sway uncontrollably. As the shuttle made a right turn off of the interstate, Hiro lost his balance and toppled over into Tadashi’s lap. At first Tadashi nearly had an aneurysm at the sight of his love seemingly dead. He instantly relaxed as he saw Hiro breathe. It took him a minute, but he put the pieces together on his own. He’d been in the same situation when he asked Honey Lemon about her music for the first time (he’d never be able to listen to bad apple without cringing). He gently stroked his soft mop of hair and looked down at Hiro for a little while. It was nice to have a calm moment every once in a while, even if it meant his baby brother was immobile from shock. His potentially tender moment was interrupted by the voice of the driver on the shuttle’s intercom.  
“Please feel free to gather your luggage, as we are approaching the Resort.” the man said in a voice so plastic it would put a barbie doll to shame. Just as the speaker system clicked off, the small bus entered a narrow curving tunnel that opened into a breathtaking paradise. The sight before them, made the whole team stare out of the windows in awe. Honey Lemon even silently snapped a picture on her phone.... like she always does. Hiro even sat up from his coma just to get a good first look. The two lane road hugged the cliff wall tightly as it swept around the enormous half circle.  
“And I thought the brochure looked good.” Tadashi commented to himself. The far wall was a sheer cliff which leveled out sharply about half way down into a series of uneven hills that digressed into the wide curved, sandy beach at the base. The sides from the far cliff tapered off in either direction approaching the shore in a similar fashion to that of the hills. At the center of the uppermost hill, the main resort structure stood tall compared to the various buildings that filled in the immediate vicinity. Tadashi estimated that there were roughly seven total, not including the two thin towers closer to the beach and the sky-rail hub that took cars past the highest cliff. The cluster had to occupy at least 70 acres alone. Thin pathways and monorail tracks twisted throughout the hills and near the multiple stand alone structures that dotted the landscape.  
“Is that a water park?!” Fred gasped. It actually was, smack-dab in the middle of the vegetation covered hills. The huge slides could easily be seen from miles away if need be. There was even a small dock on the far end of the shore that was populated with marine vessels of all shapes and sizes.  
“Look at the water!” Honey Lemon said practically bouncing with glee. It was so clear that Tadashi could make out the dimensions of the shallow coral reef from right where he was. Even Go-go couldn’t hide that she was impressed by the place, which reminded Tadashi to gloat to her about it later.  
“How could you afford a place like this two weeks?!” Hiro asked in astonishment, turning to his brother.   
Tadashi smirked and responded, “Well, when you sell your old tech for a few years and have your entire life paid for by a school, your pockets fill up pretty fast.”   
“Huh.” Hiro shrugged out. He wasn’t going to question it if it meant staying at places like THIS more often. Soon the shuttle began to slow as they approached the circular drop off lane.  
“Let’s get a move on!” Go-go stated. She and the others started pulling their individual pieces of luggage from the storage compartment in the back of the shuttle. By the time the small bus had come to a halt, everyone was ready to walk out the double doors to paradise.   
In an extremely cliché esque fashion, the group huddle together on the walkway directly in front of the open doors of the shuttle with their gaze directed up. As the bus scuttled off on its’ route once again, the crew all took in their surroundings. The large curving building before them had to be at least thirty-something stories. The wide path leading into the lobby was made of small stones and shells that had been set in some kind of pale concrete that actually worked well together. The number of people here was balanced perfectly. It wasn’t crowded by far, but there were enough visitors that the place felt active. There were native flora everywhere; in pots, lining the paths, even suspended from hanging planters on the marquee style entrance.   
This place reeked of upper class, and a new tension blew through the group of friends. It was one of an understood necessity to act a bit more civilized; one that Fred specifically ignored. After growing up in a family like his, he knew all the do’s and don’ts of ‘higher society,’ though he obviously stuck to the don’ts.   
“Well lets hop to it people! We don’t want to miss out on our own story!” he blurted out loud, jumping in front of the group. His enthusiastic display caught the attention of a few nearby residents who gave a worried look and hurried on.   
“What story?” Wasabi asked for the rest of the group.  
“We’ve already had our origin story,” he explained, “now’s the part where we try to relax but our plans, that started great, end up getting ruined by a new enemy that we battle for protection of the world as we know it!” He ended on an audible climax that scared off anyone out front that hadn’t seen his first interjection. The group simply looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear for their fellow teammate.   
“Fred please don’t say things like that, because that’s when things actually start to fall apart!” Wasabi shot with anxiety. 

“May I take your bags?” the bell hop interjected. Fred fearfully hopped back to the group in a single bound like there was a live grenade by his foot, eliciting a chuckle from the others.  
“Yes, please.” Tadashi answered, gesturing for everyone to hand their luggage to the tall man guiding a bag trolley in his left hand. As the bell hop began to load the group’s luggage, Tadashi led the group through the large, glass front doors and into the lobby.   
“Wait here.” he said to the team. He turned and began to walk over to the concierge's desk while he pulled out his wallet and phone. The bell hop rolled the trolley in as Tadashi met with the concierge attendant.  
“Uh… Hi! I’m here to check-in.” He said to the girl facing the other direction in the rolling swivel chair.  
“Hi! Welcome to Oasis! How can I help you!?” she said with a level of enthusiasm that caught him off guard as she rolled over on her chair to face Tadashi. Her voice was high pitched for what he guessed to be a seventeen year old. She was a clear ginger with her lengthy red hair in a tight ponytail and light freckles just under her eyes and around her nose. She still had braces on, which caused her to speak with a slight lisp. Even though she was in uniform, Tadashi could tell she was skinny, and probably a little taller than Go-go.   
“Du...ah!” he stuttered, trying to regain his thoughts.  
“It’s my first day on the job.” the girl interrupted subconsciously.  
“Uhh, no worrieeeeess……” he slurred, looking for her name tag. She noticed his facial expression and quickly responded; “Oh! Kari. Kari McKeen. It’s like Carrie, only with a ‘K’ instead of a ‘C,’ and an “ah” instead of an “a,” only one ‘R,’ and an ‘I’ instead of an ‘I-E.’” Tadashi stood silently, shocked and dazed by the mouthful Kari had just laid down in front of him. This was going to take a while.

Hiro took the time to view the lobby while Tadashi dealt with the rambling girl behind the front desk. The team was situated in the front right corner of the lobby. The room was rectangular in shape with high ceilings. From an overhead view, the layout was relatively simple. At the bottom was the entrance, and on the opposing end sat the doors to the monorail station. There was a slim wall divider in the middle of the lobby connecting the ceiling to the floor. The front desk sat on the side of the dividing wall that faced the entrance. In the bottom corners, chairs and tall lamps were clustered together along with a kiosk devoted to attractions that the resort supplied towards the left corner. Low ramps began on the marble floor at either side of the divider that led into the lounge area on the top half of the layout. The elevated floor was populated with a few coffee tables, lamps, and chairs to match, that were all situated around the saltwater tank that showcased many different species that were most likely indigenous to the local waters. Two hallways that branched out to the rest of the main building opened out of the side walls just before the beginnings of the ramps. [now back to eye level] Nearly all of the interior decorations, aside from the numerous potted plants, were curved in nature. Even the fish tank in the lounge area was a giant cylinder. The colors of the furnishings all stood out when compared to the blank white that plagued the majority of the structure. 

At that moment, Tadashi walked back over carrying some lanyards, with what Hiro guessed were key cards attached, with the bell hop hot on his heels.  
“Here you go guys.” Tadashi said with a sigh, handing everyone a lanyard with a card that had each person’s name printed on it along with their room number.   
“What’s this all about?” Go-go asked, dangling her card in front of her face.  
“They’re ID passes for all of the resort amenities.” Tadashi answered.  
“Keep it with you at all times. It’s what you use to eat and get into your room.” Tadashi continued. Everyone donned their access passes and followed Tadashi to the right wing elevators.   
“So how was your chat with ‘motormouth maybelle’?” Hiro asked his brother jokingly. Tadashi closed his eyes and gave a snort of laughter at the memory of his previous conversation with the ever so lively Kari.  
“Well...” he began, “according to her, she didn’t exactly listen to enough Mozart when she was younger.” Tadashi just smirked as Hiro gave him a puzzled look, only to shrug it off when the group shuffled into a surprisingly roomy elevator car.

When the doors opened to the thirty second floor, the group filed out into the hallway. Hiro noticed that the flooring here was carpeting, instead of the white marble tiles like the lobby, as the bell hop allowed everyone to grab their personal pieces of luggage from the trolley and returned to the elevator with a simple ‘enjoy your stay.’   
“Down this way guys.” Tadashi beconned.   
“Here we go! 178, 179, and 180.” he said pointing to each door chronologically down the hall.  
“Go-go, you’re with Honey Lemon in 178. Wasabi with Fred in 179. And Hiro is with me in 180.” he explained quickly. Wasabi sighed as he reluctantly walked over to his room door and scanned his card with Fred going on about being bunk-buddies behind him. Go-go popped a bubble as she opened her door and walked in silently. Honey Lemon however, was hardly able to contain her excitement on her expectations for tomorrow’s plans. Hiro was distracted for a split second by a small glint that caught his eye. He swiftly glanced to the right and saw something intriguing. Paint. Gold and purple paint streaks were on the door handle to room 181. But just as Hiro was about to question it, Tadashi promptly opened the door with his ID card. Though he really shouldn’t have been, Hiro was taken back by the quality of the room. The door opened directly into the main living room, which was so heavily furnished with island and beach decor that it rivaled Fred’s entertainment room (but Go-go insisted on calling it the ‘Junkyard’.... which hadn’t stuck very well). There was a pair of plush recliners and a small couch, that sat on top of a massive white plush rug, opposite the left wall that held an enormous flat screen tv. Further past the television, there was a glass desk, facing him, with an office chair and a curved transparent computer monitor that was twice as big as the one in the garage back home. THAT was going to be put to good use later. There was a bar with stools immediately to the right of the door with hanging cord lamps high over the place mats and a set of low shelves for shoes along with a rack for bags to the left. The most noticeable feature was hands down the glass wall that let out to the balcony, which Hiro could see the beginning of the sunset through. A voice activated sensor could be seen close to the ceiling over the point where the glass split into separate sliding doors. Hiro walked in slowly on the sleek white marble that reappeared under his feet.  
“What do you think?” Tadashi asked smugly as he followed Hiro into the bedroom on the right.  
“This is amazing!” Hiro let out in astonishment. The bedroom, which was carpeted, also had a mounted flat screen. It was suspended over a low dresser opposite the side of the room that was occupied by two queen beds which were separated from each other by a small night stand. On the left end of the room, another glass wall with voice automated sliding doors led out to the balcony. To the right, another opened into a large bathroom. It only had one sink and counter to make room for the huge high-tech shower, tub with agitators, and separate quarters for the toilet. Just the sight of the bathroom alone filled Hiro with the urge to test out every feature he could get his hyperactive hands on. He couldn’t even begin to express his feelings about all of this. This room. This trip. This gratitude for being a part of this team. But there was something he could express. Without a moment’s notice, Hiro turned on the balls of his feet and dashed for his older brother standing by the first bed. Tadashi didn’t even know what him when he was literally tackled by his younger brother.   
“Oof!” was the only thing his lungs could push out as he and Hiro flew back onto the bed. While Tadashi was fighting to comprehend the current situation, Hiro locked his arms around tadashi’s torso just under his shoulder blades. Hiro was half on Tadashi/half on the bed as he squeezed his brother close and snuggled into his chest as if he wanted to wear him like a jacket. Tadashi, now understanding of Hiro’s actions, instinctively wrapped his arms around Hiro and used the crook of his neck to cover the younger Hamada’s head.   
“Thank you.” Hiro said, muffled by Tadashi’s t-shirt. Tadashi barely understood him, but he  
got the message, and rolled onto his side in response. He slid Hiro up to eye level and embraced him once again.   
“You don’t need to thank me for anything.” he said, gazing into Hiro’s eyes.   
“There has to be some way I can repay you.” Hiro said with a rumble in his chest.   
“Maybe….” Tadashi whispered, pushing his face tantalizingly close to Hiro’s.   
“But!” he cut off quickly. Hiro could’ve sworn he heard a record scratch violently as Tadashi got off of the bed, leaving him alone and beyond annoyed.   
“We need to get cleaned up before anything goes down in this room.” Tadashi finished, taking off his cap and setting it on the dresser (& yes, he’s had his San Fransokyo Tech. cap on this entire time. Deal with it.). Hiro desperately wanted to oppose his brother and tackle him again; forcing him to do what he wanted by never letting go. But, he wanted to use that high-tech shower even more. He let out a defeated grunt and marched over to his suitcase that he had left near the door, while Tadashi picked up the phone in the bedroom to makes some calls apparently. Hiro pulled out his toiletry bag and towed his suitcase back to the bedroom. Hiro set his suitcase down by the nightstand while Tadashi finished his quick conversation.   
“-alright. Goodnight everybody.” He ended, hanging up the phone.   
“Looks like room service is our only option for dinner tonight.” he stated, turning towards Hiro.  
“Everyone else is all settled in, and the first round of food from room service is complimentary.” he explained.   
“Oh! Can you order me something with bacon!?” Hiro quickly responded, heading for the bathroom.  
“Sure.” Tadashi said with a smile as he gave Hiro a small chaste kiss. After the little token of love, Hiro moved into the bathroom with his brother beginning to unpack just outside.

[Thirty squeal filled and water logged minutes later…]

Hiro slowly opened the door to the bedroom with his right hand while his towel was being gripped around his waist in his left hand.  
“Best. Shower. Ever.” he chuckled to himself. His hair was still fairly damp and he was certain that he’d be clean for at least a month after that experience. One odd thing he did recall from it was the singing. Through the wall that is. Just before he got in the shower, he picked a dull tune coming from the other side of the wall. He couldn’t make out any words, but he did know the voice was feminine; and whatever the girl was singing was extremely peaceful to him. Almost healing in fact. After he brushed off the memory, Hiro wandered out of the bathroom and over to the main room door.  
“Tadashi?” Hiro questioned sheepishly. He was answered with two strong arms and tall figure engulfing him from behind. He must have been hiding behind the door when Hiro left the bathroom. One point Tadashi. Hiro felt Tadashi’s bare skin press up against his own, which excited him and made Hiro lean back into the embrace. He slowly repositioned himself so that he was facing Tadashi; who, to his pleasant surprise, was only wearing tight boxer briefs.  
“About that payback….” Tadashi slurred seductively. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Hiro’s lips, which the younger teenager accepted happily. After a few moments, Hiro inhaled through his nose to regain his breath. Only now did he realize why Tadashi wanted him to take a shower. His brother smelled strongly of sweat and a specific musk that Hiro had come to love. It was Tadashi’s smell, and Hiro would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.  
Soon, one thing led to another, and Hiro was lying chest up on the plush rug in the living room with Tadashi lying on him; planting kisses and lightly nipping all over his upper body while he used his strong hands to caress Hiro’s soft skin from the waist down. Both Hiro’s towel and Tadashi’s briefs were on the floor in the bedroom. Tadashi came up to kiss Hiro one more time before he really got to work. Then there was a knock at the door. Both lovers stopped breathing and stared at each other’s eyes in horror, as their lips refused to part in their shared paralysis. 

“ROOM SERVICE!” yelled the attendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this newest addition to the series.  
> 2\. For those of you that may want to throw a brick at my face because of the ending, don't fret! I am pleased to announce that Hidashi smut is guaranteed in the next chapter! (Plus: I don't like having bricks in my facial region.... They don't belong there....)  
> 3\. Sorry if there's a lot of grammar mistakes. Google docs isn't very trust worthy at the moment.  
> 4\. PLEASE leave comments on what disney references you would like to see in chapters to come! (I'M BEGGING!!!! >-


	4. Day 2: Boys in the bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If she busts a circuit it’s on you!” Tadashi said jokingly.   
> “She can wait thirty more minutes,” Hiro said in a matter-of-fact like tone, “besides, it’s not like the ocean’s going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really list all of the reasons I'm posting this late, so lets just say it was a series of EXTREMELY unfortunate events........  
> Anyway, I apologize for the long wait and I assure you that this isn't a regular thing. Please comment on the chapter and tell anyone you think might like this fanfic :-}! This is my first smut so I have some doubts; BUT, how you guys feel about it is not up to me! So i'll simmer down while you all read chapter four of Hawaii or Bust!!!

“Where are those two?” Honey Lemon whined nervously.  
“Probably still sucking each other’s faces off back in their room.” Go-go stated, obviously annoyed. Wasabi cringed at the thought of the two brothers going at it like dogs.  
“I would’ve loved to not have that image in my head….” he said with discomfort. Go-go just rolled her eyes and turned to lean on the railing. Fred sat on a bench towards the back of the docked boat. The group had agreed on going diving with Honey that morning since the weather was good, and partially to get her to stop rambling after an entire breakfast of: “This creature can camouflage onto other creatures!........ & Ooooo! These are EXTREMELY rare  
“Wherever they are, they better get here before I find them and drag them back by their scrawny necks.” she said with complete seriousness.

_HALF AN HOUR EARLIER_

 

“Wait! Are sure we’re not going to be late?!” Hiro stammered. Tadashi pinned Hiro to the bed with his hips as he embraced his upper body with his arms.   
“We’ll be just fine,” he reassured, “and besides, we still haven’t made up for yesterday.”  
Tadashi gave Hiro a sensual and slow kiss as he proceeded to press his brother further into the mattress. They were both preparing for the diving trip, which momentarily left them in their swimming trunks. Tadashi approved greatly since it eased the struggle of disrobing. The older hamada eased off the pressure of his hips, only to swiftly tug off Hiros bottoms along with his own. The garments sat in a crumpled heap on the floor as the two settled onto the plush queen sized bed. Tadashi took a moment to admire his love. Hiro’s body had begun to mature a while back; and even though he was still virtually hairless (due to Hiro’s waxing in secret; not that Tadashi would mind even if he did know), Hiro took pride in whatever progress his body decided to make. His frame was overall slender, but regular visits to the gym kept his muscles visible. He had light outlines of abs as well as pecs on his chest. He wasn’t just skin and bones after all.   
In addition to his new build, “Hiro’s butt was now becoming more of a…… well an ass.” Tadashi chuckled mentally as he rested his hands on the very round he was thinking of. It was definitely proportionate to his body and it was comprised mainly of muscle, which made it firm and Tadashi even firmer whenever it crossed his mind. However, the skin made it’s surface soft and almost irresistible to Tadashi’s hands. It was coincidentally the biggest feature the two shared.  
“Identical asses,” Tadashi thought with a mental grin, “ Who knew?” When compared to his younger brother, Tadashi had the physique of a body builder. His EVERYTHING was well defined and significantly larger than Hiro’s. Which was ironic given that Tadashi would never harm a fly.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hiro questioned his older brother with a nervous chuckle. Tadashi had been staring blankly at his brother during his daydream.  
Tadashi replied sincerely, “What, I can’t just enjoy the presence of the one I love?”  
Hiro promptly pushed his face into Tadashi’s bare chest to hide his bright blush in a tight embrace.   
“Why does he have to be so damn lovable?!” Hiro screamed in his head. Tadashi greedily squeezed Hiro closer in a manner so possessive it would put a mother grizzly bear to shame. However, the tender moment was cut short when Tadashi was reminded of the situation at hand. Hiro was fully erect and poking at his inner thigh.   
“Excited now aren’t we?” he teased with lust heavy in his voice. Hiro loosened his grip and looked at his brother sheepishly; but, before he could make a comment, Tadashi rolled so that he was pressed on top of Hiro with their lips locked and their legs entwined. Hiro had to break for air often since his brother’s body was easily twice his size, even though Tadashi was propping most of his weight on his elbows. The older Hamada gently caressed his partner. Expert hands roamed Hiro’s body, hitting his weak points with ease and skill. Every touch made Hiro gasp and moan into Tadashi’s mouth, causing a tug-of-war between each other’s breaths. Tadashi settled his hands on Hiro’s hips as he slowly backed out of a kiss. Without hesitation, he began to place a trail of nips and light kisses from Hiro’s left jaw to his collarbone. Hiro ran his hands through his brother’s soft hair while he worked. Pale red marks were left behind as he made his way to Hiro’s chest. Hiro was struggling to remain still as Tadashi teased him so maliciously. Not matter how he fidgeted, the older brothers soft grip kept Hiro pinned. After placing a kiss on Hiro’s center chest, Tadashi moved over to Hiro’s left nipple. Hiro’s breathing hitched sharply when Tadashi began to gently roll the tip between his teeth. His back pressed into the bed as his brother tormented him with his darting tongue and painfully slow pace. After a few more moments of Hiro moaning in pleasure and begging his brother to stop, Tadashi resumed his trail of kisses. He went straight down the middle of Hiro’s torso until he reached Hiro’s waistline. Here, Tadashi removed his hands so that they could slide over Hiro’s upper body while he got straight to the point, just the way Hiro liked it. Tadashi started at the base of Hiro’s cock and slowly licked up the underside to the tip. He flicked his tongue around the head a few times before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Hiro repeatedly failed at stifling his lustful cries as Tadashi bobbed his head slowly. After a few strokes he would repeat the process over and over again; each set seemingly slower than the last. Tadashi was in complete control, just the way he liked it. The sounds Hiro produced were like lighter fluid and Tadashi’s lust was the raging fire. Every single move the older Hamada brother made sent enormous waves of pleasure that crashed into the younger teenager’s body without mercy, which only made him cry out louder. Tadashi was beginning to lose control of his actions. His pace had increased dramatically and his mind was clouded by the desperate pleas of his lover. Hiro was nearing completion now, and tadashi’s ever increasing speed was only pushing him closer and closer. His hips bucked wildly and his vision began to blur over.   
“T- Tadashi!” Hiro groaned loudly. He let out a long guttural moan and arched his back hard. All of his senses were over-run with the intense ecstasy that only Tadashi, his older brother, could let him experience. Tadashi deep throated Hiro and held him there as he shot his hot load down his throat. Tadashi swallowed the salty substance hungrily while Hiro simply writhed underneath his grasp in immense pleasure. After what felt like years, Hiro’s body finally relaxed into the thick comforter below him. Tadashi’s mind became clear of lust (for the moment anyway) after he released Hiro’s member from his throat. It was as if his love’s seed had doused the fire in his gut…… for now. Tadashi crept up the soft bed next to his exhausted lover. The sweaty duo embraced one another again, dazed and still basking in the afterglow of the past hour or so. Everything was still and quiet, until Tadashi broke the tense silence.  
“I love you.” Tadashi said stroking Hiro’s head. Hiro broke the haze of his mind to gain an unobstructed view of his lover; the one who just confessed his love for him for about the ten-thousandth time. However, this time was different. Where they were, what they were doing, why they were doing it… everything about the here-and-now supported his brother’s statement from all perspectives. Tadashi wouldn’t have paid for this entire experience, let alone service him in a five star resort bedroom, if he didn’t love Hiro wholeheartedly; more than anything in this entire crazy world. True love can come in many forms during this life. Hiro’s just so happens to be the one family member who has literally been there every step of the way.   
“It’s sad…” Hiro said, breaking eye contact with Tadashi. The older brother’s face hardened into a look of hurt that was quickly followed by an expression of confusion & worry.   
“What is?” he whispered with an obvious golf ball in his throat.  
Hiro turned his gaze back to Tadashi with the most determination one could muster when looking into the genuinely worried face of their lover.  
“That there are so many people in the world who don’t have someone like you to say that.” he replied. Hiro didn’t speak as if just to contribute, he spoke like his words weren’t up for debate. Like they were a fact that could not be disproven. The younger Hamada spoke with a strength that Tadashi hadn’t heard before. Any hurt or worry that was in Tadashi’s mind was now nonexistent. Tadashi was in complete and utter shock at his little brother’s words. They left him speechless and stranded with only a single emotion. Love. It was pure, sincere, and the most powerful it’s ever been. Ever since the day Hiro said he felt the same way Tadashi felt about him. Tadashi only had one thing to do. He wrapped his arms around Hiro’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. He squeezed his eyes shut, as did Hiro, and simply savored the perfect moment. There were silent tears of joy shed by both partners that spoke better than any amount of words could have.  
Time had dragged on in their shared moment, which neither party disagreed with; but sadly, all good things must come to an end. The ringing of the room phone broke the tender silence. At first the couple ignored it, that is until it proceeded to ring seven times consecutively. On the eighth call, Tadashi reluctantly answered it, already aware of the scolding to come. After a ten minute venting frenzy by Go-go and Wasabi, Tadashi confirmed that they were on their way to the dock and would arrive soon. After hanging up the landline with a deep sigh, Tadashi fell parallel to Hiro on the bed so that their bodies were pointed in opposite directions. He turned to his little brother once again too admire his bare body one last time for the morning. It appeared the Hiro was thinking the same of Tadashi at the moment as he placed his gaze along his older brother’s physique.  
“Well, we should probably get going.” Tadashi said sitting up.   
“Wait a minute,” Hiro interjected as he sat up, “you never got to finish did you?”  
Tadashi didn’t really care right now. He just wanted everything to be okay with Hiro. he could wait if he had to.  
“Well no, but I’m okay really.” Tadashi replied. he walked around to the foot of the bed to grab his trunks. He then sat down as he prepared to slide them on.   
“Not according to me!” Hiro said with a sudden burst of energy. He lunged forward and tackled his older brother to the ground with a dull thud, leaving the trunks that were once in his hand on the ground once more.   
“If she busts a circuit it’s on you!” Tadashi said jokingly.   
“She can wait thirty more minutes,” Hiro said in a matter-of-fact like tone, “besides, it’s not like the ocean’s going anywhere.” Before Tadashi could rebuttal, Hiro pressed a kiss to his brother’s lips as he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the newest addition! :D  
> Please don't be upset about the ending ;-;...... I just wanted to get something up for now. There will be nitty gritty with Tadashi one day!  
> Sorry if the length isn't all that satisfying..... but don't worry i'll be posting chapter 5 MUCH sooner than I did this time around! Please comment and spread the word! I'm open to any and all comments :P  
> Well, till next posting day!


	5. Day 2: Introducing the B.A.U.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed in frustration before he uttered another command, “Alright, apply braking force in all cardinal directions except fifty-seven degrees north-west. Rotate before contact with the floor and DO NOT disengage propulsion systems!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's not much to say other than sorry for the delay .__.   
> Guess I learned my lesson about setting posting dates....  
> Anyway, this chapter is pretty lengthy, so I hope it will keep you all satisfied for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter :), and for those of you who may be fighting to stay interested, please let me know what you'd like to see come up in the comments. I'm VERY eager to please XD!

“Do I even want to know why you two were so late?” Go-go asked rhetorically as the small boat pulled out from the resort’s dock. Blush quickly spread across the Hamada brothers’ cheeks at the recollection of the morning’s activities. It had been nearly an hour since Go-go had called their room ranting along with Wasabi, who was freaking out about sunburn and Fred talking about his underpants thing….. again. She let them off the hook considering the embarrassment was enough for now. The boat was just beginning to hit some high speed when it began to lurch into a short stop. The captain of the vessel spun the tail end around as the engines died to release the anchor in a patch of sturdy rocks.   
“Why couldn’t we just use jet skis or something?” Fred asked disappointed by the short distance. It had take so much hassle to get all the gear on the boat just to ride out a mile or so from the clearly visible beach.  
“Well did you want to haul all of the gear here on a tiny little boat Freddy?” Honey Lemon replied teasingly.  
“Not to mention the surface currents would send them floating away and we’d have to swim back!” Wasabi interjected. Fred was about to complain when Honey lost her composure. The entire boat recoiled at her sudden outburst.   
“I’m so excited!” She squealed. Everyone stared at the tall blonde as she went off on a rant about chemical adaptation and the native marine life that she had researched. At one point she mentioned sharks, which automatically made Wasabi paranoid. The rest of the crew just threw smirking glances at each other as if to say, “Is she serious?” The captain briefly passed through to tell the group of friends that they had up to two hours before it was time to head back for the next group.   
“If she ever takes a moment to breathe, can you let her know I said that?” The older man said as he proceeded back into the cabins quarters chuckling. After that comment, Tadashi took it upon himself to calm down the raging motormouth. He slowly put his hands on Honey’s shoulders and spoke to her like she was a hyperactive two year old.   
“Honey. Honey…” he said grabbing her attention mid-sentence.   
“Yeah?” she squeaked, beaming at her friend. Her bouncing in place made it hard for Tadashi to stay focused, but he managed.   
“It’s great that you want to give us a twenty-minute marine biology crash course, but we think it would be better to see it all in person.” he stated, gesturing to the water surrounding them.  
“Great idea!” she blurted out. The tall girl quickly dashed past tadashi’s open arms, causing him to lose his balance, to one of the large cases stacked next to the captain’s door. It was deep gray with a hard material covering the outside which in turn was bound together on one side with metallic hinges and metallic snap locks on the other. She flipped them open without hesitation and yanked the top up, exposing the objects within. Nestled in the thick protective foam were six sets of odd looking devices. Each one looked like two cylinders covered in patterned black ridges intersected into a sport’s mouthpiece. Honey snatched the one with pink highlights and swiftly closed the case.   
“Uhhh….What are those things?” Wasabi asked nervously as Honey Lemon continued to assemble her gear from the various cases and bags in the pile.   
“They’re called tritons.” Tadashi explained. He passed out the sets with everyone’s respective color highlights while Honey threw on her fins and mask towards the left.   
He set the large case back down and resumed his informative discussion.   
“I took me a while, but I got just enough for everyone, so don’t break it!” he warned.   
“The cylinders on either side filter oxygen out of the sea water you draw in by breathing.” he said holding one of the cylinders on his own set.   
“Just bite down on the mouthpiece and breath normally. Don’t hold your breath or inhale too fast unless you want two lungs full of salt water.” he tried to joke as he demonstrated the correct breathing speed. of course it made the group tense to even think about drowning out here, but all of that faded when Honey Lemon waddled over to the descending ladder.   
“How do I look?” she said placing a hand on her hip confidently. She kept her hair in a long braid that fell against the back of her wet suit. The sleeves stopped at her wrists and ankles, and her feet were covered by her long diving fins. A large water proof camera was hanging from her neck while her mask sat low on her forehead. Everything, aside from the camera, was covered with pink highlights that she probably picked out herself.  
“Ready to swim!” Hiro smiled.   
“Thanks!” she let out bashfully. As she knelt down to dunk her mask in the warm water, Tadashi turned to the pile once more.   
“One more thing everybody,” he said opening a small bag, “you might want to take one of these alert buttons with you.” The small bracelets were simply black bands with a single red button in the middle of the length. “They’ll signal the rest of us while we’re out here by vibrating in pulses.” he began. “The closer you get to the direction of the person who first activated it, the faster yours will-” he stopped.  
*splash*  
“- pulse.” he finished with a low brow glare. Looks like Honey Lemon was a bit too eager to explore for safety precautions.  
“Someone’s gotta nail that girl’s fins to the floor.” Go-go said, popping her gum. 

Soon, everyone was geared up and ready to go.   
“Yeeeaaah!!” Fred yelled as he belly flopped onto the surface with a loud smack. Everyone else winced in pain at the impact their friend made. Even the captain flinched, still sitting in his closed off room. Fred popped up at the surface with an idiotic grin and a face so red it looked as bad as two hour sunburn.   
“The water’s great!” he exclaimed. He quickly tested his triton system before slowly submerging like some kind of super spy. With his triton in hand, Wasabi slightly leaned over the edge as he peered down into the water.   
“Y’know,” he said without shifting his gaze, “I think i’ll just sit this one out guy- Whoooaaa!!”  
Wasabi crashed into the water flailing wildly.  
“Woman up.” Go-go commanded with her arm still suspended outward, prompting Hiro to take a step back. She quickly spat her gum into a trash can and snatched an extra warning bracelet for Honey Lemon; after which she jumped in with her triton ready. Hiro laughed as Wasabi reluctantly set up his own triton and followed the others. Hiro peered into the water below. Though it was clear for the most part, his view of the others became too distorted as they approached the ocean floor for him to identify who was who. Even if he seemed excited on the outside, Hiro couldn’t hide the fact that he was at least scared to be here. Shark week hadn’t exactly helped with his anxiety around open water, not to mention the threat of decompression sickness and tons of other dangers that came with diving. But that was why he had Tadashi for support right?  
“Uh….,” he stammered, “got any last words of encouragement for me?”   
“Go ahead without me. I’ll be there soon.” Tadashi replied grunting.  
“Great.” Hiro thought sarcastically.   
“Wait, what are you doing?” the younger Hamada inquired. He moved his gaze from the tropical waters to see his brother almost completely suited up with some unknown piece of technology to Hiro.   
“What are you wearing?” Hiro asked chuckling. Tadashi finally forced his left foot into the bulky metallic boot sitting on the deck.   
“It’s some of that new tech I was talking about.” he said standing up, after the boot locked into the pivoting ankle section.  
“Cool right?” he poked at his brother. The suit was pretty bulky, but it was also very sleek; to improve the hydrodynamics no doubt. There were led flashlight panes on the wrists and shoulders along with multiple sections in the heavy armor’s surface that looked like they would open from the inside to reveal the abilities his brothers new suit possessed. The suit had a base coat of light blue, with wide black lines along the side that were separated by thin golden yellow stripes in between. All of the highlights were the same golden yellow, and the helmet Tadashi locked over his head had a wide panel of viewing glass with a similar tint along with a short rounded spike jutting out from the back like Go-go’s helmet.   
Overall, Tadashi’s newest addition was amazing to look at, and Hiro couldn’t wait to see what it could do.   
“You have no idea.” He said in awe.   
Tadashi tapped the communicator on the side of his helmet, “Thanks. It took me all semester to get it ready for the field, but I think you all will be pleasantly surprised.” Tadashi, now at least seven feet tall, clomped over to the ladder and gestured for Hiro to go with the rest of the team.   
“How kind of you.” Hiro joked as he slid into his own fins.   
“Make sure everybody stays clear of the boat while you get down there,” Tadashi spoke through the intercom, “I’ll be down after a few last-minute details.”  
“Roger that.” Hiro said with a small salute as his robotic lover turned back to the messy stack of cases. He turned his back to the water by the ladder and quickly hopped off before he could change his mind. The water was extremely warm when Hiro jumped in. He was glad he had his fins on as he kicked with ease back to the surface. Hiro wiped the water from his eyes after he broke the surface. After straightening his mask and equipping his triton, Hiro re-submerged to join the others.  
Now below the gentle waves, Hiro become accustomed to his triton breather. The first few breaths were shaky, like he expected to swallow a gallon of saltwater, but after a few practice kicks, Hiro had set an easy breathing pattern. He began the brief swim towards the others near the ocean floor. Hiro’s ears popped suddenly as he neared the sandy bottom, making his breathing hitch. Instead of freaking out, hiro struggled to keep a steady breathing rhythm until the pain subsided. The soft sand on the floor quickly turned into an amazing coral reef in a matter of feet. The faint cracking of Honey Lemon’s camera lense pushed Hiro’s view into the general direction of the group, who were all exploring their surroundings. Even Wasabi was swimming on his own down here.   
Though the others were gliding around the near interior of the reef, Hiro could easily occupy himself right here. Just the small section of reef that Hiro was investigating had marine life oozing out of every pore. The reef itself was comprised mainly of various shelf corals, but a few different species peppered the seascape. Countless schools of fish darted around in unison, rippling with every bit of motion. Hiro found a small clown snake eel burrowed into the soft sand under a rock crevice. A few blue tangs poking around a leafy fire coral caught Hiro’s attention as well. By the time he swam by, all of the bright fish scattered at his presence. The raw beauty of this reef had the young Hamada entranced as he began his own exploration of the environment. 

_One hour later_

Breaking his gaze from the colorful reef surrounding him, Hiro saw the boat bobbing high at the surface and the anchor hooked in the dull grouping of rocks about thirty or so feet away. After that, the water faded into an endless marine fog where sand was the only thing on the barren floor. Hiro refocused on the task at hand, and began to swim towards the other team members who were exploring the coral reef, until he stopped in his tracks. At first Hiro contemplated swimming to each one of them, but that would take too long. Tadashi could be here any minute. He then remembered his warning bracelet. He swam the short distance back to the edge of the reef and turned his head towards the separated group of companions. Lifting his wrist, Hiro pressed the small red button and watched. His bracelet began to steadily pulse with vibrations as the rest of the team halted. One by one they all made their way to Hiro’s spot. Once they had all gathered, he pressed the button once again to turn it off and gave everyone the ‘OK’ symbol. Now with everyone a bit more relaxed, Hiro pointed towards the boat to move everyone’s attention to it. Just then, a dull crash radiated from the surface, causing Hiro and the others to gaze up. Tadashi had just jumped into the water, and he was now sinking very fast. Almost everyone began to panic at the sight of a huge robot descending upon them. It took a moment, but Hiro eventually got the message across with about a million ‘OK’ symbols and a bit of shaking for Wasabi who still tried to use Hiro as a body shield. A small cloud of sand flew from the impact of Tadashi’s suit against the ground. His lights self-activated in the slightly dim water as he easily walked over to his friends. The suit was surprisingly maneuverable for its’ appearance. The weight kept it balanced enough, but whatever Tadashi had used to put this thing together was strong enough to give this thing some considerable speed. He was moving fast enough to be considered walking, underwater.   
“Hey everybody!” Tadashi said over the intercom as he stopped a few yards short of the group. It was considerably loud since everyone heard him loud and clear from that far away. The cluster of divers relaxed once again at the conformation of Tadashi controlling the suit. The internally illuminated visor made Tadashi’s face visible to the group as he spoke; “I’d like to present you with my newest addition, the B.A.U. (Bimodal Armor Unit) mach 2!” As Tadashi disabled his intercom, his visor became a metallic gold on the outside that was visible one way for his sight specifically. He stood so that his arms were at his sides with his fists balled tight.   
“Engage turbines.” he voiced to the computer. Suddenly his view wasn’t of the sea floor anymore, it was a wide screen that had a layout similar to that of a blueprint. All objects that he saw were outlined in white, until he focused on something specific, during which the selected objects would be shown in full color. His friends and his brother were clustered together on a wide grid of white outlines and measurements paired with different hues of blue to create depth. A handful of charts and graphs lined the bottom of this grid that could be maximized at will. Fuel levels, chamber pressure, movement calculations, and even biological information could be viewed at a glance and used to make educated decisions. Now, his view was of the suit itself as the turbines were shown emerging from the suit. On the outside, Hiro saw five panels open on the S.h. One on the side of either forearm, one on both calves, and an enormous back panel. Each one revealed a long, sleek turbine that set itself on the outside of the suit.   
“Prepare for high speed sub-marine maneuvering.” Tadashi ordered once more. On the exterior again, more panels began to shift and flip as stabilizing blades rose on almost every section of the mach 2. The large hands were even covered by smooth metal that made the arms end in huge dull rounded points. Tadashi’s suit began to rise slowly as the turbines picked up rotation speed. Sand was being blown everywhere as Tadashi rose a few feet off the floor. As he spun around, Tadashi got one more look at his group of friends.  
“Here we go…” he muttered to himself.   
“Accelerate from current speed to 40% thrust.” Tadashi called into the suit. Hiro only had a moment before Tadashi had leaned forward and taken off through the sand cloud in the opposite direction, leaving nothing else behind but a left over current from his hasty departure. The team exchanged looks of confusion as the only thing left to listen to became the sounds of each other’s steady breaths.   
“Thrust at 40%” the computer stated.  
“Ok,” Tadashi thought quickly, “Reverse thrust to break.” The suit stopped only seconds after the order.  
“Now, accelerate to 60% thrust on my mark.” Tadashi voiced to the mach 4 as he twisted into a 180. He set the internal grid on the screen in line with the nearly invisible dot that was his loved ones. The indicator showed that they were exactly twenty miles, six hundred forty-two feet, 8.3 inches from him right now. Tadashi couldn’t be this far from Hiro for too long, so he was about to change that right now. He leveled his body out with his arms forward.   
“Accelerate now!” he barked. Immediately, Tadashi was gaining copious amounts of speed.   
“35%” the computer alerted. Tadashi could see the group getting bigger now.  
“47%” it voiced once more. The gap was closing faster and faster.  
“52%” the system signaled. His veins filled with adrenaline.   
“60% thrust achieved” it blared.   
“Whoooooooo!!!!” Tadashi responded shakily. 

The sand cloud had completely settled down now, and Hiro was the most worried out of all of them.   
“Did something malfunction?” he thought. “Short Circuit? System Failure? Airlock Breach?!” Hiro was clawing for an answer as fear gripped his heart. He needed to now his lover was ok. That nothing had happened. He had just worked up the nerve to go swim after him, as if he could even find Tadashi-- let alone save him--, when something appeared out of the distant fog. It was small at first, but whatever it was started to grow…. fast. Before anyone could even think ‘SHARK!?,’ Tadashi rocketed past in the mach 2 at such a high speed that it was a miracle that the entire ocean bed didn’t fly out of the water. His wake was shockingly small as it only left a small track in the sand where he swept past. Hiro’s face lit up when he saw his brother circle back from his high velocity pass. The suit made hairpin turns so fast that it was almost like it could instantaneously change directions. Every move was expertly calculated. Left. Right. Back & Forth. Tadashi moved like he was coming from all angles.   
“Power at 30% and falling.” the computer warned urgently.   
Tadashi was completely blindsided by the information.  
“WHAT?!?!” he yelled in anger.   
“I just charged you this morning!” he continued.  
“Internal database indicates that power to the charging unit was disabled this morning at 10:27 A.M.” the computer clarified.   
“Damnit...” Tadashi muttered. That was around the time that he and Hiro were getting a bit… rowdy. The suitcase he knocked over must’ve pulled the power cord out. He sighed in frustration before he uttered another command, “Alright, apply braking force in all cardinal directions except fifty-seven degrees north-west. Rotate before contact with the floor and DO NOT disengage propulsion systems!”

Hiro watched as his brother broke his streak of speedy maneuvers by forcing water in his current path using the large turbine on the back of the suit, blowing sand away like some kind of underwater, sideways tornado. He pulled into a tight defensive stance as the suit recoiled backwards. The smaller turbines rotated his body to face the group as well as stabilize his forceful landing just a few feet out. Tadashi tapped the intercom on his helmet as the curved fist guards retracted into the suit’s wrist section. The turbines didn’t completely turn off, but they were idling just slow enough to keep the heavy suit on the ocean bottom.  
“Well,” Tadashi said with a ‘ta-da’ gesture, “I hope you enjoyed the presentation, but we’ve got a bit of a power issue here.” The group tensed at the sound of the situation. The last time there was a ‘power issue,’ Hiro ended up nursing a bedridden Tadashi for two weeks because of a cracked rib and a shattered tibia. Tadashi raised his hands in a ‘calm down’ motion and continued cautiously, “I need to get back on the boat before I get stuck down here, and-”  
“11% POWER REMAINING.” the computer announced over the external speaker. Hiro almost started to swallow water as he struggled to fight off hyperventilation. Running on 11% power forty feet below the surface?! If Tadashi made it out of this alive, Hiro was going to kiss and strangle his brother simultaneously. How could he be so smart and yet so stupid?! “  
“-you guys should start heading up as well…” Tadashi said with a grimace on his face. If he survived Hiro’s rage, he would need to make some changes to the on-board computer. Without any extra delay, Tadashi’s turbines began to speed up again, causing him to slowly rise off of the ground.  
“See you up top.” he finished as he tapped the communicator one more time. Tadashi made a steady ascent before he grabbed onto the boat’s step ladder and disappeared from view. Hiro was the first to start swimming towards the surface. He wanted to be near Tadashi so badly that he didn’t take notice of his speed. As he went for another stroke, Hiro felt someone grab his leg harshly. He snapped his head around, only to be confronted with a face full of Honey Lemon. She was quickly making a ‘timeout’ symbol with her hands as she rose to Hiro’s level. She pointed back down to the others, who were at least fifteen feet deeper than them. Hiro was so eager that he completely forgot about the process of resurfacing. He needed to take it slow and steady; making sure never to rise faster than his bubbles. “Decompression sickness...” he remembered. He’d like to avoid body aches and nausea if he could. Looks like he’d have to wait to continue….. for now anyway.

“Chamber has depressurized.” the computer stated.  
“Proceed with removal and storage protocol.” Tadashi spat out. He unlocked the helmet and set it down on the bench behind him as the suit began to disassemble. Sections unlocked in pairs from his hands all the way up to his shoulders. After removing a pair of armor sections, he quickly put them in their specified cases. After his arms were free, Tadashi went to close the first case. As he set it aside, he heard someone surface by the step ladder. As he manually unlocked the torso attachment, he made eye contact with a blank stare from his little brother that made his throat tighten in fear. He quickly pulled the loose segment over his head and set it on the deck, leaving him in his armor from the waist down, immediately raising his hands in defense afterwards. Hiro threw his fins down on the deck as he walked in his brother’s direction. His pace was swift and his steely sights were fixated on his older brother. The lack of emotion coming from Hiro was nerve-racking for the older Hamada, considering this was the same Hiro that blushed one hundred times a day on average. Honey Lemon had just started up the step ladder, but stopped silently when she saw the scene playing out in front of her..   
“Now look, this was just an honest mistake,” Tadashi tried to begin, “Even if the power did die on me I could’ve-!” Tadashi’s words were cut short by the impact of Hiro’s fist in the middle of his abdomen. It didn’t hurt all that much, but the sudden blow did catch the older sibling by surprise, which made him grab the spot and bend forward in reaction. As he leaned forward, Hiro yanked him down to his level by his wetsuit collar into a kiss that shocked Tadashi more than the punch. It was long and extremely passionate, or greedy really, from Hiro’s end.  
Tadashi couldn’t believe this. He was letting his younger brother dominate this situation without a fight. His younger brother. Well, it was kind of his fault for not checking sooner about the power levels….. and he did kinda give Hiro a scare with the whole mysterious exit thing at the beginning of the demonstration. Ok, so maybe Hiro deserved a little recompense for tadashi’s most recent actions, but this would be the only time he would let this slide. He couldn’t go around with everyone thinking he was soft. After-all, a fake reputation is all a man has.  
“Oh would you just MOVE Honey?!” Go-go yelled at the blonde. The angry voice snapped the brothers from their makeout session and shifted both of their sights to the blushing eavesdropper clinging to the ladder for dear life. Just then an erratic swell rock the boat just hard enough to get Hiro to slip on the slick deck floor. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro as he fell, which only brought him down too. Tadashi fell onto his armored kees first, which broke the blunt of the fall, and continued to place the rest of his torso on top of Hiro to stop them both from moving anywhere else. In that moment, he decided to kiss Hiro again. Tadashi regained his dominance as he pressed his soft lips against Hiro’s salty ones. Now this was more to Tadashi’s liking; Hiro being submissive that is. He could feel Hiro reverting to his normal self, like Tadashi’s kiss was a cure-all for any of his problems; and not surprisingly, it usually was. However, the moment was once again crushed by the forces of sheer bad luck.

“Did I miss something here?” the captain asked jokingly from the open door frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you picked up on some of the disney references thrown into this one :-} I'm open to constructive criticism as well as requests for things like more action or smut in chapters soon to come. Please keep an eye out for my next post, as I am proud to FINALLY announce that Flynn/ Eugene and Rapunzel are joining in during the next installment of Hawaii or Bust!! (砂糖ラッシュはすぐにあまりにも来ている!)

**Author's Note:**

> Any good as far as a hook? Also:Comment to me about any disney references you all would like to see in chapters to come! I can work with pretty much anything!


End file.
